Open Season (MartyandFriends Human Style) trailer/Transcript
(Ted is seen throwing bunnies on the garage window) Flynn Rider: Who's there? (Ted is outside still throwing bunnies on the garage window) (MartyandFriends Productions logo) Ted: Hey, buddy. We're busting outta here. Flynn Rider: What? Narrator: Flynn Rider was a guy who lived a easy life, (Flynn Rider is seen going for a ride) Flynn Rider: This here, is my home. Ted: I get it. You're like a pet. (chuckles) Flynn Rider: I ain't nobody's pet. Ted: (holding a dish with the name "Flynn Rider" on it with the red background and white text) Riiiiight. (Flynn Rider groans) Narrator: until Ted opened his eyes (Flynn Rider sees Ted eating his chocolate bar) Flynn Rider: What's that? Ted: You want one? But you gotta go, outsiiiide. Narrator: to a whole new world. Flynn Rider: Outside? (Flynn Rider and Ted go to the forest) Ted: Okay. Forest 101: These are called trees. (The acorns from the tree fall on Ted's head) Ted: Ow! Gru: Try that again. I'll be kicking your giant-sized, butthole bahookie. Flynn Rider: You and what army? (An army of Minions appear) Minions: Oy! Flynn Rider: Oh. Gru: Fire! (The minions throw acorns at Flynn Rider) Narrator: Now, in order to survive, (Flynn Rider holds rabbits in the water) Flynn Rider: The woods is no place for a frying pan guy! Narrator: they'll have to use their instincts. Flynn Rider: I'm starving. Ted: What do humans eat? Flynn Rider: Fish. (Flynn Rider wrestles with the fish) Flynn Rider: Give it up for Flynn. (The fish defeat Flynn Rider, making him fall into the water) (Wasabi and the gang laugh) (The troll hunters begin to hunt) Audrey: The hunters are here. Wasabi: Hunters? Prince John: That frying pan guy, and that Wiggins guy working together! Ted: Flynn Rider, don't go out there! (Flynn Rider steps on the broken woodpile, causing a waterfall) Ted: Oh, that's bad. (Flynn Rider and Ted fall on the water, making them swept away) (Prince John arrives in his car) Narrator: The season is changing, Cody: It's open season. (Cody flies on Ted's face, screaming in pain) (Prince John gasps while closing the window, making him and the car swept away in the water along with Flynn Rider and Ted) Flynn Rider: Where is he? Ted: There he is. No, wait! There he is! (Prince John tries to shoot Flynn Rider and Ted, but ends up falling into the waterfall along with Flynn Rider and Ted, and making all the rabbits go up in the air because of the flood) Narrator: and the odd Ted: Half-doe, half-buck! I'm a duck! Narrator: are about to get even. Flynn Rider: When I'm a frying pan-guy-skinned rug, they can walk all over me. (The humans are preparing the battle for the animal hunters) Wasabi: Come on! Move it! Flynn Rider: But until that happens, (The men are wearing boxer shorts and a bra to prepare the battle) Flynn Rider: I ain't going out (Ted puts a helmet on Cody's head while Wasabi brings a chainsaw to battle) Flynn Rider: without a fight. (The humans cheered) Gru: This is gonna be great! Ted: CHARGE!!! (Flynn Rider, Ted and the humans charge after getting ready to fight against the hunters) Elsa: Alright, ladies, let 'er rip! (The troll hunters run after the princesses use their fresh air power) Narrator: Flynn Rider Flynn Rider: Oh yeah, don't mess with the wrecker. Narrator: Ted Ted: (in Buzz Lightyear's voice) I come in peace. North: Let's get them! (The troll hunters knock on themselves like bowling pins while one of the troll hunters' teeth flew out and Cogsworth bites another trol hunter with the teeth) Gru: FREEDOM!!! (Lumiere drops a bomb (which Gru names it "Mr. Happy") on the hunters' trucks) (The rabbits say their oohs and aahs while watching the trucks explode) Gantu: Hey, Roscoe, ain't that your truck? (Roscoe uses his car keys to the exploding truck) Gantu: Oh, that's a bummer. Title: Open Season (MartyandFriends Human Style). Narrator: Open Season. Wasabi: Uh, what do you got? Fred: Wood. What do you got? Wasabi: Wood. You wanna trade? (Wasabi trades wood with Fred) Tagline: All for one, one for all. (Flynn Rider and Ted do the shake-and-bake) Flynn Rider: Hey, buddy. Tagline: Coming Soon to your computer. Category:Trailers Category:Open Season Trailers Category:MartyandFriends